¡Aléjate de mi!
by Paty26314
Summary: Tomoyo es una chica normal con un sólo problema... Odia a los chicos, en especial a Eriol Hiraguisawa.
1. Trauma persistente

HOLA A TODOS! Acá estoy de vuelta… jejeje… esta es la historia prometida, la historia que protagonizará la parejita de los níveos…! Quienes? Tomoyo y Eriol…. ^^ disfruten de este fic…

Antes de que me olvide…

Disclaimer: los personajes no son míos, son de CLAMP T_T que mal no? Tengo que decir que esta basada en una idea de una historia que leí hace más o menos tres meses… Asa mo, hiru mo, yoru mo…

""= Pensamientos de Tomoyo en ese momento.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Escucho los pasos… es él. Quiero evitarlo, así que comienzo a correr, cuando una voz grita mi nombre, su voz.

- Espera, Tomoyo Daidouji.- al escucharlo acelero. No puedo verlo.

De repente, siento una mano posarse sobre mi hombro. Un escalofrío que estaba aguardando ese momento se libera recorriendo todo mi cuerpo. Siento mis ojos llenarse de lágrimas en el momento en el que me volteo y miro su rostro.

- ¡No me toques!- grito con las lágrimas recorriendo libremente por mis mejillas. Me mira molesto y un poco confundido.

- ¿Qué demonios te pasa?- Eriol Hiraguizawa. Estaba en lo correcto, era él.

Antes de continuar voy a explicarles un poco de mi historia. Seguro se preguntarán el porqué esta chica se pone a llorar de la nada. Aquí vamos.

Cuando terminaba la escuela primaria, un joven que falló la prueba de admisión para la universidad, tuvo una crisis nerviosa muy fuerte. Yo me encontraba en la secundaria en ese momento. Nunca debí de entrar.

Al verme sola, supongo que pensó que tendría que librarse de sus frustraciones de alguna manera, además de que era después de clase, así que vio la oportunidad y lo hizo sin más. Me violó. Desde ese día tengo miedo de los chicos, pero a Hiraguizawa por una razón extra.

La cara del tipo en ese momento, es la misma cara que tiene Hiraguizawa. Creo que fue tanto el trauma que cada vez que lo veo comienzo a llorar. Es algo que no puedo controlar.

- Escucha, termina con tu actitud, que me está asustando.- dijo Hiraguizawa.- ¿Acaso es tan malo organizar todo conmigo?

- ¿Organizar?- no me anoté para hacer nada y menos con él.

- No me digas que no sabes.- se pone impaciente.- nos escogieron para organizar el festival para el aniversario de la secundaria.- ¿Por qué me tenía que tocar con él? Me mira divertido.- Así que de ahora en adelante vamos a trabajar juntos.- no, no ¡no!

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

- De todas formas deberías de calmarte un poco.- Sakura era mi mejor amiga, pero había ocasiones en las que no me entendía para nada.

- Si, pero no es algo que yo pueda controlar, cada vez que veo su rostro mi conducto lagrimal… solo…

- Con que trauma.- suspira.- a pesar de que no entiendo realmente, tengo que admitir que Hiraguizawa me da un poco de pena.- así era ella, demasiado buena con la gente.- No tienes otra opción, tendrás que trabajar con él.- o no.- Pero piensa de esta manera. Si bien se parecen, son completamente diferentes.- tiene razón, lo sé. El ambiente se tornó incómodo para mí, liberé mi tensión riendo. Ella se me unió. Al parar me di cuenta de que me observaban. Sentí unos ojos azul oscuro, pero no quería verificar.

Después de las clases regulares, nos quedamos con nuestro curso a organizar la actividad que prepararíamos en el festival. Yo anotaba en la pizarra mientras que Hiraguizawa hacía participar a nuestros compañeros.

- Bueno, dejemos de perder el tiempo.- Hiraguizawa es un buen líder.-esta reunión es para sugerencias, así que por favor piensen.

- ¡La casa embrujada!

- ¡Mini básquet!

- ¡Tiro al blanco!

Mi espalda se siente extraña. El sólo hecho de que él esté justo tras de mí me pone nerviosa.

- No, tiene que ser algo en el que todos nosotros podamos participar.- replicó Hiraguizawa.

- ¡Lo tengo! ¡Lo tengo! Lectura de manos.- ni siquiera vi quién sugirió eso. Sólo sé que mi mente comenzó a analizar. Lectura de manos, tendré que tocar a un chico. ¡No puedo! ¡De ninguna manera!

- ¿Lectura de manos? Debo admitir que no es una mala idea.- no puedo creer que siquiera lo esté considerando.- Mmmm… Muy bien cualquiera que se oponga levante la mano, sino haremos la lectura de manos… Entonces está decidido

-¡¿QUÉ? ESPERA UN MOMENTO.- Me doy la vuelta, gran error.

Mi rostro queda sólo a unos cuantos centímetros del de Eriol. "oh no. Por favor no me mires así, tan intensamente" estaba en primera fila para hundirme el los mares azules, pero me asustaba. Y de paso, si, comienzo a llorar.

- Olvídalo.- T-T ¿qué voy a hacer ahora?

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Al terminar la reunión me dirigí a la biblioteca para averiguar acerca de la lectura de manos. Hiraguisawa me siguió. No podía decirle que se vaya, por más que quisiera.

Encontré unos cuantos libros que nos podrían ser útiles, me senté, y frente mío lo hizo Hiraguizawa. "Estoy sola, con él. Voy a comenzar a llorar de nuevo, siento que salen las lágrimas… Estoy… asustada. Me tengo que cambiar de asiento"

Inexplicablemente, él se levantó y se fue al otro lado del área de lectura. El porqué no lo sabía. Estaba muerta de miedo. Sé que él no me haría daño, pero no me pude controlar. Di un golpe a la mesa y me levanté mirando al piso.

- ME VOY A CASA.- comencé a correr por los pasillos.

- DAIDOUJI, ¿PORQUÉ TAN DE REPENTE…?.- no era necesario que me siguiera. Todo es mi culpa, no debí de exceder mis límites. Ya no lo soporto. Además en ese momento, me perseguía, como en aquel día. Lúgubre, pasillo solitario. No importaba cuán rápido corriera, su sombra me comenzaba a dar alcance, cuando…

- Ey… no huyas.- me tomó de la mano haciendo que me detuviera abruptamente

- ¡NO! BASTA, BASTA.- le di una cachetada y vi fijamente los ojos azules.

- ¿Qué diablos te pasa? ¿Qué te hice? ¡Cada vez que miras mi cara comienzas a llorar!- con cada grito que daba mi cuerpo se estremecía.- es tan frustrante.- vi que se encontraba muy dolido, pero yo estaba muy mal. Luego de repente, su mirada cambió.- ¿no te gustan los chicos? Me pregunto qué pasaría si uno te retuviera. Vamos a averiguarlo.- "¡AY NO!" Me besó. No me gustó nada, sólo podía pensar en la experiencia tan mala que tuve y exploté.

- BASTA. ESTOY ASUSTADA. DEJA DE HACER ALGO TAN CRUEL.- me soltó. "¿Porqué tengo que ser tan débil?"

- ¡¿QUIEN ES LA QUE ACTÚA CON CRUELDAD?- trató de calmarse un poco.- ¿Qué es lo que sientes por mí?

- No… no lo sé.- "porque te tengo miedo".- por favor, basta- caí al suelo, llorando amargamente repitiendo una y otra vez la misma palabra.- Basta…

Estaba tan inmersa en el miedo que no sentí el momento en el que se agachó.

- Te-te quiero.- levanté mi cabeza y él estaba en el otro extremo del pasillo, con la mirada dolida y molesta.- Aunque no sé la razón por la cuál saliste de la biblioteca, la razón por la que cambié de asientos es que te vi temblando por estar sentada cerca de mí… Te perseguí porque estaba preocupado por ti. Sé que me odias…- lo dijo con mucha amargura.- pero quiero estar contigo porque me gustas…

- Para.- Nos miramos fijamente.- por favor, deja de decir eso… tan de repente.- Tenía que escapar.- ¡No entiendo porqué…!.- Salí corriendo, dejando a Hiraguisawa solo. Esta vez no me siguió.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

****** nota****.- Al decir al final de la primaria quiere decir que en ese momento nuestra protagonista tenía 13 años. En mi país se divide de esta manera, primero es la educación primaria (desde los seis a los catorce), luego la secundaria (de catorce a dieciocho) y de ahí directito a la universidad así que no hay lo que se llama la preparatoria (aunque se podría decir que es la secundaria) de todas maneras yo lo veo más simple de esta forma. PERDÓN POR LAS CONFUSIONES QUE PODRÍA HABER CAUSADO…XP**

Ajá… lo sé, está cortico el cap. Pero no se preocupen, prometo hacerlos más largos. Así que ahora díganme qué les pareció la idea… y si tienen alguna pregunta no duden en hacerlas que las responderé en el siguiente cap. Claro pueden hacer todas las preguntas excepto las que son acerca del final de la historia. Como ya les dije está basada en un manga que leí hace un cacho. La idea principal la seguiré al pie de la letra, pero cambiaré la historia conforme vaya avanzando.

Espero los reviews! Se los quiere!

Chauuuuuuuuuu!

P++Y

P.S.- ¿Quieren P.O.V (point of view=punto de vista) de Eriol?


	2. Volviendo al pasado

Disclaimer: CLAMP ES EL DUEÑO COMPLETO DE LOS PERSONAJES QUE SERÁN UTILISADOS EN ESTA HISOTORIA…. Buuuuuu… ¿por qué no lo pensé yo primero?

Ahora volvamos un poco al pasado.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Eriol's POV

Hoy es el día en el que finalmente te confesé mi amor. Resultó que te resistías a mí. Yo no estaba acostumbrado a que me rechazaran, de hecho estaba habituado a que me persiguieran. No soy un mal chico, intento tratar a las chicas con respeto, el problema es que ninguna me llamaba la atención, ocasionando que me crean un "player".

Ese día era rutinario para mí. Estaba en la parte trasera de la escuela frente a una muchacha de cabello largo y rojizo, era muy linda. Kaho se veía muy nerviosa y yo tenía una idea del porqué. Como dije anteriormente, es algo normal para mí. De pronto bajó la cabeza y gritó lo que se estaba guardando.

- ERIOL… ME GUSTAS MUCHO.- me sentí alagado, una chica tan hermosa se sentía atraída por mí.- ¿PODRÍAS SALIR CONMIGO?- para este tipo de situación tenía un guión.

- Ah… pero- levantó la cabeza mirándome con unos hermosos ojos color miel, transmitiéndome lo asustada y nerviosa que se encontraba esperando la respuesta.- yo ni siquiera te conozco.- estaba decepcionada. Casi me doy la vuelta pero ella habló nuevamente, mostrándome lo desesperada que estaba.

- Pe-pero podemos empezar a conocernos hoy.- la dejé esperando una respuesta por unos segundos.

- Probablemente no me enamore de ti.- sí, algo rudo, pero me gustaba dejar las cosas en claro desde el primer momento, odiaba que se hicieran falsas ilusiones. Y ahí está otra razón por la que me consideraban un "player".- pero si estas bien con eso, no tengo inconveniente.- me sonrió, se acercó para darme un abrazo, muy incómodo por cierto, se despidió y se fue. La tarde iba a ser larga.

Luego de ese pequeño episodio salí con Kaho unas cuantas veces, pero como ya había supuesto anteriormente no me estaba enamorando de ella, de hecho ni siquiera me gustaba. Podía notar cómo se esforzaba para que las cosas entre nosotros suban a un nivel más comprometedor, aunque yo no ocultara mi aburrimiento. Pasaron las citas y la navidad estaba cerca. Toda la ciudad brillaba a causa del manto blanco y el mismo ambiente se brindaba para unas fiestas románticas, menos para mí.

- ¿Puedes al menos pretender que no te molesta estar conmigo?- escuché que me decía. Yo sólo miraba cómo caía la nieve.- incluso traje un pastel, no me hagas sentir como una idiota.- ¡Dios qué molesta!- ¿No puedes quererme? ¿Incluso un poquito?- se puso a llorar, odio que lloren. Sólo quería que se callara.

- ¡Cállate!- utilicé mi maniobra de emergencia, la besé. En seguida se lanzó a mis brazos mientras profundizaba el beso, viendo que eso bastaba. Las chicas eran muy fáciles de dominar con las armas adecuadas, eso es todo lo que lleva volverlas dóciles. Cuando…

-¡Lo siento!- una muchacha de piel nívea con largo cabello azabache corría entre la multitud, tropezando con quien se le pusiera en frente, dirigiéndose directamente a nosotros. Había algo en ella, no sabía que, pero me congelé en medio de la calle, observando cada movimiento suyo. Hasta que lentamente la vi caer justo frente a mí. Instintivamente lancé mis brazos para atraparla. No podía creer que tendiera mis brazos a una chica por propia iniciativa. Esa chica eras tú.

- Eso estuvo cerca…- eras descuidada, se notaba a leguas.

-¡EL PASTEL!- no me dijiste ni gracias ni nada, sólo me empujaste, empezaste a buscar algo entre la nieve.- el pastel está aplastado.- dijiste con una voz tan infantil, sentí que algo se movió en mi interior, era nuevo para mí. Una chica hizo que sintiera algo.- ¡No puede ser! ¡No,no,no!- comenzaste a llorar, como si tuvieras cinco años. Lo peor, lo hiciste por un pastel que se te cayó a la nieve. Me dio tanta risa, pero no, tenía que hacer uno de mis brillantes comentarios.

- Mas bien ¿No será que ya estaba aplastado cuando estabas corriendo a toda velocidad entre la gente?- te diste la vuelta y por primera vez te vi detenidamente. Tenías unos rasgos muy delicados, propios de una doncella, las lágrimas corrían por tus mejillas sonrosadas por el frío, tu cabello estaba suelto, cayendo libremente por tu espalda, y lo apartabas de tu rostro con la ayuda de una peineta rosada muy sencilla. Pero lo que más me impresionó fueron esos ojos amatistas que con las lágrimas se veían muy poderosos y al mismo tiempo, vulnerables. Era la primera chica que me conquistaba con una mirada, y ahí supe que eras la indicada.

- ¿En serio?- soltaste unas cuantas lágrimas más. No podía verte llorar. Tomé el pastel que Kaho había traído dejándola muy enojada y te lo entregué, a la dueña de los orbes amatistas. Algo me decía que eras un libro abierto para cualquier persona. Me gusta la idea de que no puedas mentir. Sincera, sin rodeos ni juegos.

- Toma.

- Pero… esto es…- me viste confundida.

- Eriol, ese es nuestro pastel, no me…- replicaba Kaho.

- Te compraré otro más grande- contesté sin quitar la vista de ti, misteriosa chica. Te dije…- Piensa en esto como un regalo de navidad para ti.

- ¡Muchas gracias!- si dije que tus ojos eran impresionantes, no eran nada comparados a la gran sonrisa que me regalaste.- Me hiciste muy feliz, muchas, muchas gracias…- te quedaste un momento antes de darte la vuelta sin antes decir…- siento haber tropezado contigo. Adiós.

- Eriol, tuve que hacer un encargo especial para comprar ese pastel.- Kaho estaba echa una furia, lo cual me importó en lo más mínimo. ¿Cómo pude ser tan tonto, al menos le hubiera preguntado su nombre?- ¿A dónde vas…? Espera.

No podía dejar que te vayas, tenía que conocerte, tu nombre, edad, colegio, tus gustos, fantasías y miedos. Me sentí tan estúpido por haberte dejado ir. Te perseguí tropezando con las personas o pisándolas en el camino, pero no te encontré, ya no estabas.

En el colegio estaba más que en la luna, estaba en Plutón pensando en volverte a ver.

- ¿Cómo que amor a primera vista? ¿Acaso estaba tan guapa?- Syaoran era mi mejor amigo, la persona que más confío, al menos en clases.- Y no me digas que terminaste con todas tus conquistas por encontrarla, Eriol Hiraguisawa eres un idiota, no puedes esperar que la volverás a ver.- dejé que me siguiera regañando, sé que probablemente estaba en lo correcto, pero quería volver a ver esa sonrisa tuya.

El día que te encontré había algo que no estaba bien. La chica que había conocido desapareció. Pronto me enteré el por qué.

- ¿Odia a los hombres?- Syaoran asintió mirándome con pena.

- Esa es la única explicación que le puedo encontrar. Pasas por su lado y técnicamente te mata con la mirada.

Desde ese día traté con más fervor hablar contigo, pero tú me mirabas con miedo, y tus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, me evitabas. Aún así podía ver tu sonrisa al otro extremo de la clase mientras hablabas con Kinomoto. Me sentí tan frustrado. ¿Por qué ya no puedes regalarme tu sonrisa? Daría todo lo que fuera por saber la razón. ¿Es que acaso te hice daño y no me di cuenta? ¿Qué te pasó?

Pasaba el tiempo y mi frustración crecía a pasos agigantados. Uno de esos días te vi sola en un pasillo. Vi mi oportunidad y te hice frente.

- ¿Cuál es tu problema? ¿Pretendes odiar a los hombres pero en realidad quieres llamar su atención? Te diré que está dando resultado.- te tensaste al escuchar mi voz, te diste la vuelta y me miraste directamente a los ojos, mientras los tuyos se llenaban de lágrimas.

-¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A DECIR ESO? ¡¿QUÉ ES LO QUE SABES? NO ME TOMES POR IDIOTA. NO TIENES NINGÚN DERECHO.- te fuiste corriendo. Esa fue la primera vez que no quitaste tu mirada. Me la diste directo a los ojos. Irónicamente, me odiabas desde ese mismo momento.

Algo bueno salió de todo eso, había encontrado una forma de hablarte. Cada vez que te molestaba, decía algunos de mis 'brillantes' comentarios, conseguía una reacción tuya. Por más pequeña que fuese y por más negativa me hacía feliz. Te estabas volviendo más real. Descubrí que odias que la gente te hable por encima del hombro, así que cada vez que puedo lo hago. Eres una chica muy fuerte y mala perdedora, mientras más severa tratas de parecer te pones más hermosa, si eso es humanamente posible. De esa forma, te tomaba el pelo, como haría un niño pequeño en la escuela primaria, sólo que yo en ves de jalarte las trenzas, te molestaba. Me acercaba a ti.

- Ya no puedo soportarlo más- en el receso escuché tu voz viniendo desde el salón.

- No es necesario que seas su amiga, tranquilízate.- esa era Kinomoto.

- No soporto que estemos en el mismo salón de clases, llegué a mi límite. Estoy tan asustada de Hiraguizawa.- escuché las últimas palabras algo se hizo pedazos. ¡Que ilusión más cruel eso de pensar que nos hacíamos más cercanos!

Olvidé mis planes y te dejé en paz por el resto del año. Comencé a salir con chicas de nuevo, retomando mi vieja fama, esta vez quería olvidarte.

El fin de curso se acercaba pero al destino no quería que me olvide de ti. Te vi sonreír nuevamente, luego de tanto evitarte, encontraste la manera para mostrarme la sonrisa más bella que vi. Activaste de nuevo mis ganas de estar contigo, esta vez no iba a dejar que te escapes.

Al volver a clases tomé acciones desesperadas. Convencí a nuestro tutor de ponernos en pareja para organizar el festival. No estabas feliz con la idea. Ese día en la biblioteca podía notar que temblabas, pero estaba tan enamorado de ti que no me importó, definitivamente haría que te enamores de mí. Perdías la compostura fácilmente, intenté calmarte alejándome. Con lo que no conté fue que ya era demasiado tarde. Saliste corriendo.

-ME VOY A CASA

Entré en pánico. Salí corriendo de la biblioteca, eras veloz, pero te alcancé después de un rato, y mi mente se quedó en blanco. No me acuerdo lo que dije, recobré la conciencia cuando te besé. Al fin pude unirme a ti de esta manera, mientras que tú, en tu desesperación te retorcías entre mis brazos buscando la libertad. Me golpeaste y te pusiste de rodillas llorando como nunca antes había visto. Me sentí culpable. Tenía que darte una explicación, justificar de alguna manera mi comportamiento, y tú tenías que escucharme. Lo solté todo, me desahogué. Confesé mis más profundos sentimientos y tu respuesta fue tu huida. No te perseguí esta vez. Tenía que descubrir tus razones, no me daré por vencido, haré que te enamores de mí de la misma forma que yo.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

HOLA! Actualizando acá esta historia…. Jejeje, al final Eriol era un perro… jejeje por más que él trate de decir que no lo era… pero nuestra querida Tomoyo hace milagros. Gracias a todos ustedes por los reviews que me dejaron, siento actualizar un poco tarde, es que tenía exámenes.

Para aquellos que no saben tengo otra historia en la que estoy trabajando que se llama "un giro inesperado" que es un SxS así que pasen a leerla y me dejan sus reviews. Desde ahora vamos a tener una nueva regla que se aplicará a todos los fics que haga. Necesito al menos **cinco reviews** antes de subir el siguiente capítulo. Es que muchas veces siento que nadie lee mis historias así que se me ocurrió esto… bueno… la regla se aplica desde… Ahora! Espero los reviews…

Chauuuu…

P++Y


	3. Acercamiento

Volviendo con la historia…!

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Corrí sin mirar atrás. Estaba tan asustada por las posibilidades que desarrollarían las palabras que acababa de escuchar. Sí, le gusto a Eriol Hiraguizawa, el mismo que trae a todas las chicas locas desde que comenzamos la secundaria, aquel mujeriego que no le importaba ser muy duro con ellas, demasiado sincero y decirles justo lo que no quieren escuchar, del que no puedo soportar la sola presencia, ya que despierta en mi interior el trauma vivido hace ya poco más de año y medio. Ésa persona se siente atraída por mí, la pequeña e insignificante Tomoyo Daidouji.

Claro que él no entiende mis razones, ni siquiera las conoce. Estoy segura que debe de sentirse frustrado por mi comportamiento delante de él. Es inevitable. ¿Ustedes volverían a confiar en los hombres luego de lo que me pasó? ¿Si a ustedes las violaran, volverían a vivir tranquilas, caminar con confianza, hablar sin preocupaciones, olvidar la paranoia y seguir como si no fuera gran cosa? Y lo peor… ¿qué pasaría si ustedes quieren hacer todo eso, pero ese evento las persigue constantemente en forma de un compañero de clase, un conocido, un familiar o un amigo que posee los rasgos de la persona que les ocasionó tal trauma, un parecido tan increíble como aterrador? Espero que ahora entiendan un poco acerca de la situación por la que estoy pasando. No es fácil, especialmente si la persona en concreto está enamorada de ti… Espera, no te apresures, él no te ama, sólo le gustas… ¿verdad?

Al llegar a mi casa mi madre no me preguntó nada al verme entrar sin saludar, ni siquiera me regañó por botar la puerta, ella no me molesta desde aquel día. No me habla de la misma forma, se cerró a mí por completo, cuando anteriormente éramos las mejores amigas. Me mira como si estuviera sucia, raramente me toca, pero nunca hablamos del tema, tampoco le reclamo nada. No niego que me duela, ella debería ser la primera en demostrarme amor y comprensión. Si no fuera por Sakura no sé que haría. Ella es la única persona aparte de mi mamá que sabe todo lo sucedido y también la única que no cambió en absoluto su actitud hacia mí. El día que se enteró lloramos ambas, pero luego las cosas volvieron a la normalidad haciéndome enterrar los hechos por unos valiosos 5 minutos en el fondo de mi memoria, eso si Hiraguizawa no nos interrumpía o hablando a la clase o tal vez sólo pasando delante de nosotras.

Me encerré en mi habitación durante todo lo que quedaba del día, tratando de disipar mi mente entrando al internet, leyendo, viendo unas películas y confeccionando ropa. Nada funciona. Será una suerte si logro dormir algo esta noche.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Parecía un zombi a la mañana siguiente. Debía de haber dormido una media hora. Las clases pasaron lentamente. Hiraguizawa no me habló sobre lo sucedido, ni yo lo mencioné. Traté de apartarme lo más posible de aquella incómoda conversación. Mi castaña favorita me ayudó a esquivarlo lo más posible en el receso, pero no pudo hacer nada cuando él vino a hablarme.

- Daiduoji.- Sus ojos no tenían expresión alguna, era como si mirara al vacío.-hay una reunión del comité para el festival a la hora del almuerzo, tene…

- No te preocupes iré sola.- lo corté bruscamente, cuarenta y cinco minutos al lado del oji azul no era mi idea de un almuerzo tranquilo.

- Pe…- comenzaba a reclamar al instante en que le di la espalda.

- No te preocupes, yo me encargaré de que sea puntual.- Sakura dijo a un dolido Hiragizawa. Nos fuimos al nuestros pupitres y el profesor ingresó al salón.

A la hora del almuerzo Sakura me acompaño al aula del grupo 2 de los alumnos de último curso, los superiores, me dejó en la puerta no sin advertirme que controlara mis nervios un poco. El comité de organización estaba conformado por 6 hombres y solamente 2 mujeres, Rika y yo, para mi mala suerte Rika faltó ya que estaba de viaje junto con el equipo de tenis a un campeonato, ella era la capitana. La única parte que me alentó a entrar fue el hecho de que Hiraguizawa no estaría.

- Tomoyo bienvenida, entra.- El presidente del comité era el superior Miwa, un joven muy alegre y despreocupado, bromista y popular. Me senté en el lado opuesto al Superior, dándome cuenta inmediatamente que era la primera en llegar.

- Bue-Buenos días.

- Al parecer eres la única puntual del comité, eso me gusta, así podremos hablar más sobre lo que organiza el segundo grado- dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. "respira, tranquilízate"- Y bien, dime Tomoyo, ¿cuál es el juego que tu curso hará?

- Ah… Bueno es lectura de manos.- sus ojos se iluminaron, se levantó del asiento y se acercó al pupitre de mi izquierda.

- Mira que interesante, yo sé mucho de lectura de manos, te puedo ayudar con eso.- trató de agarrar mi mano, pero la aparté de inmediato, ahora completamente asustada- no seas tímida dame tu mano y te enseñaré a leerlas.- Sonreía de una manera coqueta que me provocó asco. Sin poderlo evitar agarró su objetivo y comenzó a revisarlo. Cuando vio unas marcas en mis muñecas.- ¿Qué es esto?- Me miró confundido. Eran las marcas de los dedos de Hiraguizawa, que fueron dejadas en el momento que me sujetó para besarme, no eran tan notorias como ayer, pero el color rosado no desapareció fácilmente.

- Por favor suélteme.- retorcía mis dedos, pero el agarre no se debilitó. Cuando…

- Si bien eres un Superior no sabes cuando una chica no quiere ser tocada.- Dijo un muchacho níveo de ojos azules al rato que deshacía el agarre del Superior. Sin pensarlo dos veces, al ver su cara me levante del asiento y salí corriendo del salón.

- Daidouji.- al escucharlo aceleré, llegué al patio trasero pero alguien me detuvo.

- Para de correr, me canso de estarte persiguiendo todo el tiempo.

- ¿Por qué te presentaste? Te dije que iba a ir sola.- Reuní todas mis fuerzas y lo enfrenté- ¿Estabas tratando de salvarme? No eres más que una molestia. Deja de molestarme.- bajé la cabeza. Era una debilucha, nunca podré superar mis miedos.

- Te haré una pregunta.- levanté la mirada con mis lágrimas asomándose.- Cuando veo a la chica que me gusta en problemas siento la necesidad de ayudarla, es algo completamente natural. ¿Es que acaso no me permites sentirme de esa manera?- el dolor de su mirado era evidente y profundo, nos miramos fijamente, amatista y azul.

- Lo lamento… no puedo permitirlo. No lo puedo soportar.

- Entiendo.- rompió nuestro contacto visual y se fue con la cabeza baja. Un agudo dolor se esparció por todo mi pecho con el origen en el corazón. Lo había herido. Pero no puedo hacer nada, no puedo darle ánimos.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

El resto del día pasó sin mayor novedad. Sólo con un poco de los ya rutinarios nervios y tarea, la odiosa tarea.

Al día siguiente acordamos con nuestro curso dejar la hora libre para poder practicar la lectura de manos. Les repartí fotocopias de los libros de la biblioteca para que vayan aprendiendo ese arte. Lo malo de todo el caso es que iba a ser en parejas y como la mayoría de las chicas de mi curso están desesperadas por estar un momento a "solas" con Hiraguizawa, estuvieron totalmente de acuerdo en practicar en parejas. Si tendría que tocar a un muchacho no había mucho lío, claro que eso me gustara era una situación completamente diferente.

Estaba parada al frente de la clase con una pequeña bolsa entre mis manos, sacando los nombres depositados en ella y anunciándolos para que luego Hiraguizawa hiciera lo mismo anunciando la pareja que le tocó. Los nombres iban disminuyendo poco a poco, y las parejas ya se reunían para trabajar, cuando yo misma mencioné mi nombre y al segundo.

- Bueno, al parecer tendrás que soportarme más tiempo.- Me miró con esos hermosos ojos azules. Espera… no son lindos, me asustan… En fin, me miró lastimado, haciendo que el mismo dolor en el corazón recorra todo mi cuerpo. "Lo herí" repetía una y otra vez en mi cabeza por todo el tiempo que me dirigió la mirada.

Al terminar con las parejas era nuestro turno de trabajar. Me senté en mi pupitre mientras que Hiraguizawa lo hizo en el de adelante. Nuevamente con los mismos ojos llenos de tristeza.

- Sé que no quieres tocarme, no te preocupes, no lo tienes que hacer, pero te pido que finjas hacerlo…- Un silencio incómodo. Sólo podía ver la nívea y delicada mano extendida hacia mí. Las escenas del día anterior me atormentaban, no podía creer que yo pude herirlo. No tenía otra idea en mi cabeza. Era hora de que comience a enfrentar mis miedos. No quiero volver a causarle este sufrimiento, si bien me asusta yo quiero vivir en paz con todos.- No quieres hacerlo…- La delicada mano se retiraba poco a poco de mi área de visión. Instintivamente la tomé sorprendiéndome a mí misma. Era la primera vez que yo tocaba a un chico voluntariamente desde aquel suceso.

- Lo… lo voy a hacer pare ver mejor…- Dije tratando de inventar una excusa para mi propia acción, ni siquiera yo me la creí. Pero lo que ocurrió después me confundió por el resto del día. Si bien él no intentó nada mis ojos tenían la necesidad de ver la reacción. Los levanté hasta toparme con su rostro. Sólo me formulé una pregunta: ¿Acaso el otro chico… Sonreía de esta manera también?

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

En ese momento mis latidos viajaron desde el fondo de mi corazón hasta mis dedos demostrando la emoción que sentía al verla, sí, a Tomoyo, tomar mi mano entre las suyas. Una sonrisa se plasmó en mi rostro. Era tan hermosa cuando esta en sus momentos más fuertes, por que sin duda esta es una situación muy importante para mi amatista. Sus manos estaban temblorosas y sudadas, es la primera vez que ella toca a un hombre por su voluntad, el sonrojo de sus mejillas era totalmente adorable. Me pregunto cuánta determinación necesitó para lograrlo.

- Daidouji- Tenía que quitarme la duda.- ¿Qué fue lo que te pasó?- Vi cómo se ponía incómoda, bajaba la mirada y temblaba un poco más.

- No… no quiero hablar de eso.

- Creo que tengo derecho a saber ¿no te parece?

- Yo…- me soltó. Tomó una bocanada de aire y…- Al final de la primaria fui…- ¡NO!- Y tú…- Por primera vez no lloró pero liberó su frustración cerrando fuertemente los orbes amatistas.- ¡Eres, eres idéntico a ese chico que me violó!

El timbre sonó, teníamos que volver a nuestros asientos, el profesor no tardaría en llegar. Tomoyo se levantó de repente.

- Sé que no tienes nada que ver con él, pero estoy muy asustada- Salió al pasillo, mientras que yo me quedé inmóvil en el pupitre tratando de entender las últimas palabras que había escuchado. "Ya veo…Violada… (sin darme cuenta había tirado el banco) ¡Si lo encuentro voy a matar a ese infeliz! Ese tipo y yo… aquella vez que la besé… Soy un estúpido, imbécil, idiota… No tengo derecho de estar con ella" Mi ira fue enorme, no tenía control, estaba dispuesto a mandar al hospital al primer sujeto que me molestara. Me sentía fatal, tanto que me hice la promesa de no volver a hablar con ella.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Dejé que los días pasaran, la evité tal y como ella lo hizo conmigo. No tenía derecho a siquiera pensar en ella. Traté de que el tiempo curara mis heridas, pero no había ningún resultado. Cuando…

- Hi-Hiraguizawa- mis ojos debían de tener algo, de seguro era una ilusión. Mi amatista era la dueña de la voz que me llamaba.- Tengo que hablar contigo acerca de los posters, para el festival.- Cierto, había olvidado mis tareas como organizador por alejarme de ella.- Tenemos que ir a fotocopiarlos…

- No te preocupes, yo lo haré- Vi el efecto que causé en Tomoyo. Estaba temblando de pies a cabeza, aterrorizada.- No tienes que forzarte a hacerlo conmigo. Está bien.- Me di la vuelta alejándome de ella con una máscara de indiferencia, contraria a mi corazón.

- ¡Déjalo de una vez! ¿Cuánto tiempo más vas a actuar de esa manera?- me detuve. ¿Me estaba reclamando?- ¿cómo piensas que todo esto me hace sentir?- Estaba enojada. Me miró desafiante, pero el temblor no se desvaneció por completo. No quiero hacerla sentir así.- Sabes… No necesito tu ayuda, lo haré yo misma.- Me quitó el poster de la mano y se perdió al final del salón.

En el final de la jornada no pude evitar seguirla a la fotocopiadora. Esperé un momento hasta que ella entrara. No iba a dejarla sola en la escuela, así que me quedé vigilando en la puerta. Sin embargo escuché unos sonidos provenientes de la habitación, entré en pánico.

- ¡Tomoyo!- Para mi sorpresa vi a mi ángel sentada en una esquina, al lado de la máquina, con una mirada sorprendida que no iba bien con las lágrimas que sus orbes desprendían.

- Er… Hiraguizawa

- ¿Por qué estás llorando?- pregunté

- Yo… ¿qué haces aquí?

- Te hice una pregunta… ¿porqué estás llorando SOLA? Si vas a derramar lágrimas sin importar que esté o no contigo, prefiero permanecer a tu lado.- Me miró decidida, se limpió el rostro y se levantó.- ¿Es eso todo lo que hiciste?- Cambié de tema, refiriéndome a las fotocopias…

- Pero…

-Voy a asegurarme de que nadie te lastime.

- No seas hipócrita, incluso tú- Comenzó a ponerse furiosa…

- Lamento mucho lo que hice.- dije cortante.- Entonces…- nuestros ojos se encontraron- En este momento puedo protegerte con mi vida. Nunca más voy a hacer algo como eso ni tampoco dejaré que lo haga otro. Incluso si mi cara es igual a la de ese tipo, voy a demostrarte que no soy como él. Por eso…- acorté la distancia entre nosotros- déjame llevarte a casa.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

… los quiero mucho a los que leen esta historia, y en especial a aquellos que me dejan sus reviews, si bien son pocos no importa, Pero como dije tienen que ser al menos 5, como una especie de pase libre para mi próximo cap…. Jejeje déjenlos! Sólo es apretar ese pequeño botoncito, escribir tu opinión y mandarlo. 3 pasos muy sencillos!

No se olviden de mi otra historia! Dejen reviews a esa también! "Un giro inesperado"

Chauuuu

P++Y


	4. Pequeño tropiezo

(Patty escondida debajo de una mesa alzando una pequeña banderilla blanca hacia la multitud enardecida que sostiene las antorchas y esos tenedores gigantes…)¡ LO SIENTO!

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

El camino a casa es seguro, de día. Al salir la luna los pequeños secretos de las calles en zonas residenciales salen bajo su luz. Es increíble cómo un lugar que parece seguro todo el tiempo puede cambiar de un momento a otro a uno lleno de delincuentes y borrachos por todo lado. Sé que suena un poco ilógico y no espero que me entiendan, pero al menos así es en mi caso.

Luego de lo sucedido hace ya año y medio mi miedo a la oscuridad aumentó, al parecer hay un trauma todavía poderoso, es por eso que acepté que Eriol… perdón, Hiraguizawa me acompañe a mi casa. Ya era hora de enfrentar algunos miedos.

- De ahora en adelante no tendrás que regresar sola a tu casa- el sonido de su voz hizo que me sobresalte, el silencio me había consumido por completo.- recuerda que yo estaré para acompañarte.

- E-En verdad no e- si bien dije que era tiempo de superar algunos miedos, no quería hacerlo de golpe, tenía que ir a mi propio ritmo.

- Ya te lo dije, quiero estar contigo- me estremecí, pero no por temor… ¿qué diablos?- Quiero estar contigo así tenga que ver como lloras. Pero no me pidas que te deje sola, porque no lo haré.

Me atreví a mirarlo. Tenía los ojos clavados al frente, pero estos mostraban determinación, muy propia de él. ¿Por qué tenía que tener ese rostro? ¿Era acaso un castigo? ¿Porqué es justamente él quien me quiere? Todas esas preguntas esperaban una respuesta ausente. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si me hubiera enamorado de él, hubiéramos sido pareja? Todo es culpa de ese inconsciente.

El silencio volvió a acompañarnos, pero el sonido de unas gotas de lluvia nos sacó de nuestros pensamientos.

- Mmmm… Esto no está bien. ¿Tienes paraguas?- se volvió a mí mientras que negaba con la cabeza.- Yo tampoco… Mejor nos apuramos.- asentía mientras que él extendía si mano hacia mí. La miré por unos segundos preguntándome que hacer, pero antes de llegar a una decisión él la bajó y se dio la vuelta.- Acelera el paso.

La lluvia era cada vez más fuerte, mis ropas empapadas se apegaban a mi cuerpo haciendo que no me pueda mover tan fácilmente, mientras que delante de mí Hiraguizawa corría dándose la vuelta de rato en rato, como vigilando que le seguía el paso. Me di cuenta además que trataba de mantener cierta distancia entre los dos. Desde que comenzamos a correr, los ojos azules desprendían un tinte de tristeza. Era impresionante cómo una persona tan insignificante como yo puede causar tanto dolor a un muchacho que era más alto por una cabeza, pero a pesar de sus rasgos delicados, poseedor de una increíble fuerza.

- Hiraguizawa.- se detuvo. Yo señalé la casa que se encontraba a unos pasos de él.- Llegamos.

Nos dirigimos a la puerta. Esta era la meta, ya la cruzamos, ahora qué. Se supone que tengo que agradecerle por acompañarme a pesar de la lluvia y mis modales me exigen que lo invite a pasar para al menos ofrecerle algo para que se caliente, pero no lo sé. Ese rostro que es tan angelical y aterrador a la vez me persigue, y estoy segura de que si lo hago pasar causará un cambio en nuestra… ¿Relación?

- Bueno, muchas gracias Hiraguizawa.

- Por favor, no me gusta que me llames por mi apellido, ¿puedes al menos intentar llamarme Eriol?- la distancia que él mismo se había impuesto la estaba acortando poco a poco con cada una de las palabras que salían de su boca. Estaba a un paso de que nuestros pechos choquen. Quería huir, pero por mi mente pasó la imagen de sus ojos, bañados de tristeza. No me moví, sólo me perdí en el mar.- Daidouji…- veía sus esperanzas derrumbarse.

- Muchas gracias por acompañarme… Eriol- al escuchar su nombre se estremeció.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

El sonido de su voz acariciando mi nombre hizo que me sintiera completamente dichoso, quería tomarla entre mis brazos, decirle que ella nunca más tenía que estar sola, que nunca más tendría que sufrir porque yo me encargaría de protegerla de todo y todos, pero lo más importante era que la quería besar. Estaba tan extasiado y excitado que no pensé en su reacción, sólo en mi necesidad. Di ese pequeño paso que me separaba de ella alzando los brazos, rodeando por primera vez su cuerpo. Fueron muchas sensaciones a la vez, me trataba de concentrar en cada una de ellas, pero detecté una que no entendí. ¿Por qué sentía pánico?

- SUELTAME, DÉJAME IR…- Tomoyo trataba de zafarse de mi abrazo mientras gritaba con completo terror. Fue ahí que me di cuenta de todo el contexto. Ella de por sí estaba aterrorizada en mi compañía, pero a pesar de todo accedió a llamarme por mi nombre, mientras que por mi estúpida acción había arruinado todo lo que había logrado en este día.

La dejé ir, pero no corrió directamente a su casa como esperé que lo hiciera, sino que se quedó parada en el umbral de la puerta con un pie dentro, se dio la vuelta. No lloraba, pero estaba aterrada.

- Eres un completo idiota.- y cerró la puerta. En ese momento, sólo en aquella calle, en medio de la lluvia, no podía estar más de acuerdo con ella.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Al día siguiente tenía que volver a verlo. Sé que debería de estar furiosa y todo ese relajo, pero las sensaciones que Eriol causó en mí, luego de ese abrazo… todo es nuevo e inexplicable para mí. Por tanto tiempo que estaba alejada de todos los muchachos, solamente viendo las cosas negativas en ellos, no me puse a pensar en lo bueno que tienen. Son fuertes y son inteligentes, claro que torpes la mayoría de las veces, pero cuando se lo proponían la historia cambiaba.

Eriol al abrazarme hizo que algo que estaba dormido en mía despertara y me sentía bien, sintiendo el calor de su cuerpo por unos momentos, casi dejándome llevar, pero luego esas imágenes volvieron. Nunca me dejarían en paz, así que reaccioné de la única manera que sabía, lo insulté y me fui. Pero mi cerebro no dejaba por alto esos sentimientos y mi corazón latía aceleradamente cada vez que pensaba en ello. ¿No era que estaba tan aterrada? Es que acaso…. No, eso es imposible.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.

El salón estaba lleno de gente. Era después de clase, pero nos quedamos para seguir practicando lo de la lectura de manos, formando grupos de a dos. Pero esta vez yo no participé, me zafé de esta diciendo que tenía que controlar el proceso de todos y si ocurría algo, ayudarlos. Eriol estaba en uno de los pupitres con una chica que tomaba su mano leyéndole la fortuna. Era tan descarada de mostrarle lo mucho que babeaba, ella sólo lo miraba hablándole de su vida y lo disponible que estaba. Estaba a un paso de ir donde el conserje y pedirle un balde junto con un trapeador para la baba de esa embobada. Forzándome a apartar la mirada me dirigía a Sakura, que hacía de pareja con Syaoran, estaba tan concentrada en su trabajo que se asustó al verme llegar de la nada (según ella) y me senté en medio de ellos.

- Tomoyo, vaya que me asustaste.- me reclamó mi esmeralda favorita.- justo y ahora estaba practicando.

- Si…- no funcionaba. Tenía tan mala suerte que me había sentado en el asiento que daba de lleno al pupitre de ojiazul. Esa tipa me irritaba.

- Eriol es muy popular ¿no lo crees? Siempre tiene que tener a alguien detrás de él.- esta vez fue Syaoran el que habló.- pero conociéndolo sólo le está dando esperanzas.- hizo un gesto con la mano como para quitarle importancia.

- No lo creo, desde hace algún tiempo que él se niega a salir con chicas, me acuerdo que hace unos meses Naoko se le declaró y él le dijo que estaba interesado en alguien más.- dijo Sakura, que captó mi total atención. Estaba haciendo todo eso para estar conmigo, lo sabía, había cambiado su personalidad e mujeriego para reemplazarla por una mas monógama.

- Eres muy ingenua Kinomoto, él siempre ha sido así, no cambiará. Te apuesto que ella será su próxima presa…- Syaoran señaló a la muchacha que ahora estaba sentada en el pupitre con otro compañero. Esperen… ¿y Eriol?

- ¿Por qué no le dejas de meter esas ideas a la cabeza? No quiero que me odie más de lo que ya lo hace.- Eriol se encontraba detrás de Syaoran, se había escabullido en el momento justo.

Sentía cómo todos me miraban atentamente, esperando mi reacción. Estaba completamente irritada por la tipa babosa y salí del aula. Me dirigía una ventana y la abría para tomar un poco de aire.

- Espero que no quieras saltar.- ese tono burlón.

- Y yo espero que no te ahogue en la baba de esa tipa…. Por qué no vuelves con ella, te estará esperando.- Dios, que molesto.

- Y a ti qué te importa lo que ella haga o deje de hacer… ¿Por qué estás...?- el rostro se le iluminó. Y una sonrisa adornó su rostro.- esta celosa.- dijo con seguridad y burla.

- ¿QUÉ? Por favor, yo no esto…

- Claro que lo estás, y se nota a leguas. Pero no te tienes que preocupar.- ahora su rostro cambió a una serio.- ya que desde la primera vez que te vi te seguí, aunque tu me ignoraras yo seguía haciéndolo, porque quería estar contigo, no creas que todo lo que siento ocurrió de u día para el otro.- se paró a mi lado, loe dos estábamos de espaldas a la ventana.- aunque tengo que reconocer que hice alguna que otra cosa para lograrlo.- me giré sin entender, ahora su rostro sólo me parecía hermoso, todos mis traumas se quedaron enterrados en algún rinconcito de mi mente, al menos por un muy corto periodo de tiempo.- No tenías que ser mi compañera para organizar al festival, yo hice que pasara.- así que él…- pero quería que vieras lo perdido que estoy por tu culpa, quiero ser el primero en quien confíes, quiero tocarte sin tener una excusa como la lectura de manos para hacerlo.

- Pero ayer.- quería una explicación.- sabes perfectamente cuál es mi problema y eso no…

- Sé que fui un impulsivo, pero es que estabas tan linda.- un adorable sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas… ¿Adorable?- Además al escucharte decir mi nombre perdí el control. Te quiero demasiado. Y quiero que me dejes acompañarte a tu casa.- dijo mientras que levantaba su mano ofreciéndomela, de la misma manera que lo hizo ayer. No voy a mentir, mi corazón retumbó como loco, y mi cara se sentía tan caliente, que pensé que iba a explotar. No lo pensé esta vez, tomé su mano y nos dirigimos al salón.

Entramos y todos murmuraron al vernos agarrados. Sakura me dio una mirada de "tenemos que hablar" y Syaoran le lanzaba otra a Eriol, mientras éste decía que nos podíamos ir a casa. Recogí mis cosas mientras que Eriol seguía tomado de mi mano y él hizo lo mismo. Salimos del campo de murmullos y sin decir palabra alguna nos fuimos camino a casa.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Lo siento mucho, no tuve tiempo de escribir, muchas preocupaciones en una…. Pero ya volví. Jejeje gracias a los que dejaron sus reviews, en serio se los quiere. Ahora esto va dedicado a todos los lectores silenciosos que no me dejaron su opinión…..DEJEN LOS REVIEWS… Jejeje. En una semana más actualizaré esta historia y tal vez también lo haré con el SxS que tengo por ahí (siento decir esto pero tengo una especie de bloqueo en lo que concierne a esa) Dejen sus críticas y recuerden permanecer con la mente abierta….

Chauuuuuuuu

P++Y


	5. ¿Trabajo? Sí, claro

Jejeje…. Actualizando tarde, pero actualizando al fin….

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Nos murmullos no cesaron en todo el trayecto de nuestra aula hacia la salida del colegio. Era como si todos hubieran decidido acompañarnos en masa. Era realmente muy incómodo ya que quería al menos un pequeño momento de intimidad con mi amatista. Lo único que me animó fue darme cuenta de algo.

En ocasiones anteriores si intentaba hablarle, mirarle, tocarle, ella reaccionaba a la defensiva instintivamente. El día de hoy ella no opuso resistencia a que yo tome su mano, de hecho todavía seguimos entrelazados. En todo el camino no hubo un momento en el que ella quiera zafarse, es como si ella estuviera casi tranquila mi presencia, digo "casi" porque sus manos siguen sudando por nervios, aunque tengo la ligera impresión de que esto no es por temor. Sonreí al cielo y me di cuenta que Tomoyo estaba con la cabeza baja y las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas, entonces me golpeó…

- Tienes las manos sudorosas.- comenté con una mueca burlona.- ¿Nerviosa?

-¿Yo…? ¿Qué estás diciendo?- Al escuchar mi voz sus mejillas tomaron un rojo sangre… Jejeje, no me importa, se ve hermosa desde el lugar que la veas- Si tanto te molesta suéltame.- comenzó a forcejear, pero sin mucha convicción lo que causó que mi sonrisa se anchara.

- No quiero

- No te pregunté si querías, sólo suéltame.- entonces me puse lo más serio que pude.

- Te dije que no.- me miró desafiante.- es que me acabo de dar cuenta de algo.- La interrogante se leía claramente en los orbes amatistas.- Tú te estás enamorando de mí.

La conexión era tan fuerte que nos olvidamos por completo que eran las 7 de la noche en el camino a la casa de Tomoyo y unos borrachos estaban tirados en la siguiente esquina. Pude admirar cada uno de los detalles dentro de los ojos amatistas. Cómo tenía tres diferentes tonalidades de violeta y unas pequeñas líneas amarilla alrededor de la pupila. No dijimos nada, pero vi la confirmación en ellos, luego la sorpresa y finalmente la negación. Esto iba a ser divertido.

- Sólo cállate y sigue caminando

- Si no quieres reconocerlo…

- ¡No hay nada que reconocer!

- Creo que lo estás negando todo- dije en tono burlón.- ¿sabes qué? No me importa, ya que voy a hacer que te des cuenta de los que sientes.

- …- estaba a punto de abrir la boca, pero la corté.

- Y bueno, tenemos que salir a arreglar algunas cosas para el festival.- volvíamos a caminar, estábamos a menos de una cuadra de la casa de Tomoyo.- así que mañana te espero en el parque pingüino a las 3.- al terminar de hablar llegamos justo a la puerta.- así que nos vemos mañana. Buenas noches- me di la vuelta dejándola con una expresión atónita, tuve que aguantar la respiración para no reírme en su presencia. Su rostro no tenía precio. Llegué al poste de luz de la esquina y sólo pude escuchar un grito.

- ¡¿Cómo que saldremos?

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Ese idiota de Eriol, claro, con sus deducciones apresuradas. Yo, enamorada del playboy más grande de la historia, no lo creo. Y eso de que saldremos, arrg, ¡lo dijo tan seguro de sí mismo! ¿Es que acaso no se puso a pensar de que podría dejarlo plantado? Sería muy fácil, sólo con no ir, luego inventaría una excusa. Tal vez se enojaría por el plantón y se olvidaría de mí y de su loca idea de que podemos estar juntos.

Aunque tengo que aceptar que ya no me siento amenazada por su apariencia, no del modo en el que me impedía siquiera mirarlo a los ojos. Es cierto que mis traumas van retrocediendo hasta algún callejón oscuro. Pero de todos modos, cuando tomé su mano comprendí que el tacto era suave, sus rasgos delicados encajaban perfectamente, mientras que esa noche, el tipo aquel tenía el tacto áspero. Una pequeña diferencia, pero sustancial.

Esa insignificancia causó que tomara su mano por todo el trayecto del colegio a mi casa. Me produjo una sensación de calor y otras muy extrañas en la parte del contacto, cosquilleos, como si mi mano se hubiera dormido entre las suyas, luego como si de las puntas de mis dedos saliera una luz que me cubriera a cuerpo completo y finalmente una sensación de vacío en el momento que me soltó, como si fuera necesario que tome algo para llenarlo pero nada encajaba.

.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-…-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Me levanté temprano en la mañana. Era lo más extraño de la vida porque en primer lugar era domingo y en segundo no tenía escuela. Algo o mejor dicho alguien no me dejó dormir. Sus palabras dieron vueltas por mi cabeza una y otra vez y cada que las analizaba me asustaba de la veracidad de ellas. ¿Yo me estaba enamorando de Eriol? ¿En qué momento comenzó todo que no me di cuenta? No era posible. No me podía estar enamorando de "mi verdugo".

Recordé el día anterior y la chica que estaba babeando por él. Esa estúpida, sonsa, idiotizada… esperen ¿qué? Yo no estoy celosa de ella… en primera yo NO soy celosa… ¿verdad? Todo tenía que ser culpa de ese inglés sabelotodo.

Almorcé sin ganas porque los nervios no me dejaron disfrutar la comida. A las tres de la tarde él iba a estar esperando… no voy a ir, que eso le sirva para que me deje en paz. (N/A desde este momento las negrillas es la conciencia de Tomoyo)

T**e estará esperando, no le puedes hacer esto. **Claro que sí puedo, no me puede obligar a nada. ** Pero tus modales no te lo permiten, sé razonable. **Lo estoy siendo, ya deja de molestar. **No me puedes negar que por algo te mantuvo despierta toda la noche. **…(sin respuesta).** Ves, tengo la razón… siempre la tengo (Tono de broma). **Oh, ¡Cállate! No lo haré. (Una hora después la pelea sigue hasta…) ¿**Si no lo quieres ver entonces por qué te cambias de ropa, y además porqué te cuesta tanto decidir qué ponerte? **¡Está bien! Si iré, pero sólo por el festival. **Ajá, claro, lo que sea por el festival. (Fin de la conversación)**

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Soy un idiota, cómo pude haber estado tan seguro de que vendría. Lo más probable es que me deje plantado. Eso no sería muy agradable.

Miré mi reloj y marcaba las 3 en punto al momento en que mi mente comenzó a abrirme a la realidad. Si no llegaba hasta las 3 con diez mejor me daba por plantado. Me encontraba sentado en uno de los columpios del Parque Pingüino, viendo a los niños jugar con sus padres. Matando el tiempo me sumí en mi plan para ese día.

Lo confieso, lo último que quiero hacer hoy es preocuparme de trabajar, pero si le daba otra razón la probabilidad de que me dejara parado ahí era mucho mayor. Primero le invitaría unos helados, luego pasearíamos por el centro, después iríamos a una de esas pistas de patinaje sobre hielo. No creo que pueda llegar a la parte de invitarla al cine, pero ya veremos.

Alcé mi muñeca y el reloj marcaba las 3:15. ¡Rayos! No vendrá. Todos mis planes por el retrete. La decepción se apoderó de mí. Me levanté del columpio y me dirigí a la salida, cuando alguien grita mi nombre. La voz de Tomoyo.

- ¡Eriol! Espera.- me di la vuelta. Si estaba emocionado por que llegó a nuestra "cita de trabajo" lo estaba más por verla tan linda. Llevaba falda color morado, combinando perfectamente con sus ojos, una blusa blanca muy delicada al parecer. Se había recogido parte del cabello con una horquilla, haciendo que callera de forma que pareciera una cascada. Normalmente no usa maquillaje, pero esta ves se puso un poco de delineador y rímel, y un lip gloss rosa muy claro, resaltando sus mejores rasgos. Sólo verla me provoca taquicardia.

- Eso de llegar tarde.- respondí aparentemente malhumorado, pero no recuerdo su alguna vez estuve tan aliviado. Me hizo un puchero.

- Muy bien, lo lamento, me retrasé un poquito.- ¡Dios! Era tan adorable.

- Ya deja, sólo vámonos ¿si?- comencé a caminar y ella me alcanzó. Estábamos lado a lado, nuestros dedos rozándose de vez en cuando. Toda esta situación era una tortura y no podía tomarle de la mano así por así, todavía existe la posibilidad de que reaccione mal y se vaya quedando en muy mal términos. Lo bueno fue que no me preguntó el lugar al que íbamos así que cuando llegamos a la heladería se sorprendió un poco. Justo la reacción que quería.

- ¿No íbamos a trabajar sobre el festival?

- ¿Te gusta trabajar con el estómago vacío? Además el calor me está matando.- era una suerte que estemos a 32 ºC. El verano es lo mejor. Me regaló una mirada poco convencida pero accedió al final.

Al salir de los helados, nos dirigimos al centro de la ciudad. Ella no preguntó nada, pero me miraba suspicazmente de rato en rato. Já… es muy extraño que no se haya dado cuenta todavía.

- ahora estamos de camino al mercado a comprar algunas cosas… ¿verdad?

- Mmmm, no exactamente.

Estábamos a dos cuadras de la pista de patinaje. Cuando se percató de ello al parecer algo se le prendió, un foco.

- Ah no, ¡me engañaste!

- No, sólo no te dije que cambié de idea y decidí convertir la salida de trabajo en una cita- mi sonrisa al parecer la sacó de quicio y comenzó a matarme con la mirada, murmurar cosas que no pude entender bien pero decía algo así como "oportunista".

Entramos y alquilamos los patines. Me adentré en la pista tan pronto como me los puse, sin embargo noté que me faltaba algo. ¿Dónde estaba mi amatista? La busqué por la pista y la encontré a un metro de distancia de la entrada, agarrándose fervientemente de la barandilla mientras que sus piernas se deslizaban sobre el hielo sin control. Esto está saliendo mejor que lo planeado.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

De todos los lugares en la ciudad se le ocurrió llevarme a la pista de hielo. Odio el patinaje sobre hielo, traté de aprenderlo de pequeña, pero simplemente no tengo equilibrio ni control.

Estaba aferrada a la barandilla buscando no caerme cuando sentí que se acercaban por mi espalda me tensé y me di la vuelta asustada.

Puf. Sólo me di cuenta que estaba sentada en el hielo. Eso sí me dolió. Escuche una risa frente a mí. Eriol, ¿quién más?

- (risas) eso… (Risas) lo siento… (Risas) no sabía. – sus brazos rodeaban su estómago. Claro, claro, muy gracioso. Me tendió se mano para ayudarme y la negué inmediatamente.

- yo puedo sola.- mi respuesta ocasionó que su volumen aumentara, y cuando me caí nuevamente paró instantáneamente.

- Tienes bragas blancas- y de paso señalando. Nunca estuve más avergonzada en toda mi vida. Traté de ponerme de rodillas para que no se me vea el alma.

- ¡Eres un pervertido! ¿Es que no te fijas en otra cosa?- esta vez tomé su mano cuando me la tendió pero al estar parada la solté inmediatamente.- ¿por qué me tenías que traer acá?

- ¿Y tú por qué tenías que venir con esa falda tan corta? No era necesario.- ¿estaba jugando conmigo o qué?

- Claro que tenía, por que se suponía que teníamos que trabajar. TRA-BA-JAR.- me crucé de brazos, pero el movimiento fue muy violento que perdí el equilibrio. Eriol me atrapó.

- Deja de caerte.- susurró a mi oído, el escalofrío que sentí no tuvo tregua.- ¿No puedes darte cuenta cómo te ven todos? Debes ser más cuidadosa.- miré a mi alrededor y las pocas personas en la pista estaban atentos a nosotros. Metiches.- ¿Ya estás calmada?- asentí.- Bueno entonces déjame ayudarte.- se colocó tras de mí, sujetándome por los codos.- ahora vamos a patinar juntos.- por el simple tono pude reconocer que sonreía. Mi corazón palpitaba cada vez más rápido y más fuerte, tanto que tenía miedo que todo aquel que esté en un radio de unos 3 metros pudiera escucharlo, y peor aún, el oji azul. ¿Será que me estoy dando cuenta de algo?

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Volví, estaba muy ocupada todos estos días, tenía que actuar en una obra de teatro para clasificar a un festival, lo cual hice! Wiiiiiiiiii…. Jejeje estoy muy feliz, ahora me tengo que preparar para la gran presentación. Yo encarné al pecado capital ira (que causó estragos en mi garganta) y según mis amigos lo hice súper, no estoy segura, pero si alguien de ellos lee el cap. Gracias!

Volviendo al cap. Tomoyito se está dando cuenta de muchas cositas. Jejeje, no puede negar que hay algo en medio de su cambio de actitud y Eriol al parecer dio en el blanco ¿no les parece? Jejeje

Bueno dejen los ya muy bellos reviews que me hacen el día… Jejeje los veo en la siguiente actualización…. XD

Chauuuuuuuuuuuuuu

P++Y


	6. Grabados del Ayer

Bueno… los veo al final…. XD…

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Luego de estar casi como una hora patinando sin parar tenía algunas necesidades fisiológicas que cumplir. Fui al baño, hice lo que debía, me lavé las manos y al final me dirigía a la pista nuevamente cuando sentí algo muy extraño al ver la tiendita de café y sándwiches, era como si me llamara sin necesidad de usar palabras, simplemente un presentimiento. "Bueno-pensé- de todas formas sería bueno comer algo". Estaba a punto de hacer mi orden al empleado cuando éste se dio la vuelta. Mi corazón al parecer dejó de latir por un segundo ya que sentí cómo todo el color escapaba de mi rostro. ¡Oh por Dios! Frente a mí estaban unos ojos de un azul profundo, en otras personas diría que era un hermoso color, pero en éste la historia cambia. Éstos me miraban con aburrimiento de estar esperando a una chica tan estúpida que no podía pronunciar palabra alguna. Luego de los ojos pasé a sus rasgos, no eran tan delicados, pero la tez era nívea, lo único que me aseguró que no se trataba de Eriol fue el cabello castaño claro, tendiendo al rubio.

Era él. El tipo por el que no pude dormir tranquila durante el año y medio pasado, aquel que me ocasionó el recuerdo más horroroso de mi vida se encontraba frente a mí ahora con su ceño fruncido y manos cruzadas.

- Tú.- me estremecí al escuchar esa voz tan gruesa y autoritaria.- ¿Vas a quedarte ahí con la boca abierta o vas a pedir algo?

No reaccioné sino hasta unos tres segundos luego de formulada la pregunta. Mi gran reacción: salir corriendo.

Nunca antes las imágenes de esa noche se vieron tan nítidas, tan escalofriantes. Me moría de frío en una tarde de 32ºC, ya no sentía mis dedos, mis piernas sólo podían correr hacia delante. Me olvidé de todo lo demás, de la cita con Eriol, los helados, la caminata por el centro, la pista, nuestro pequeño momento y en especial que él estaría esperándome. Volver era lo último que quería hacer.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Estaba preocupado. Tomoyo se fue de la pista sin decirme nada, me dejó plantado, tarde, pero lo hizo.

No tenía su número telefónico, pero sí sabía dónde vivía, así que me dirigí a su casa. Y yo que pensé que estaba haciendo algún progreso, la notaba más cómoda en mi presencia, debió de haber sido sólo mi imaginación.

Estaba a una cuadra de la casa Daidouji y se metieron ideas a mi cabeza. ¿Y qué si ella se fue por que me sobrepasé? ¿Me habré puesto muy confianzudo, de tal manera que la llevé al extremo de asustarla? Sacudí mi cabello con las manos tratando de alejar tales ideas. Me armé de valor para llamar. Toc toc. Nada. De nuevo. Toc toc. Ok, esto me está poniendo peor, no me controlé y comencé a golpear la puerta hasta que una voz desde el interior me gritó que ya abrían.

- Ya voy, Dios… ¡Qué impaciente!- al interior de la casa se encontraba una señora muy guapa de cabellos castaños y ojos del mismo color. Enfadada, por así decir.- ¿Qué se te ofrece?

- Buenas noches señora, busco a Tomoyo Daidouji.- dije educadamente.

- ¿Y se puede saber para qué buscas a mi hija?- Wow. ¿Hija? Si apenas y se parecen en algo. A primera vista juré que era alguna tía o algo parecido.

- Soy Eriol Hiraguisawa y estoy con ella en el comité de organización del festival de la secundaria.- me escudriñó con la mirada y se apartó en señal de que podía entrar.

Me señaló un salón y me senté un uno de los sofás. Subió la escalera apurada. Tan pronto como ella desapareció comencé a rondar por la casa viendo las fotos colgadas en la pared o aquellas colocadas en algunos muebles. La mayoría de las fotos eran de cuando Tomoyo era una niña, calculo de unos 5 a 12 años, no había fotos de cuando era bebé, lo cuál aumentó mis sospechas. Algunas pocas eran desde hace unos dos años, al parecer la familia seguía feliz, pero al verla ya con su madre en la inauguración del primer año de secundaria pude ver que la expresión de la señora Daidouji era muy extraña, se parecía muy poco a las fotografías anteriores, cuando la felicidad era palpable. Estaba abrazada de su hija, pero sin estarlo realmente, parecía que no quería que mi amatista la toque, una sutil expresión de asco se podía apreciar. ¿Porqué…? Tomoyo se veía triste aunque mostraba una sonrisa vacía. Recordé que era alrededor de esas fechas que Tomoyo había sido… ya saben.

De repente escuché como alguien bajaba lentamente por la escalera.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Desde que había llegado a mi casa no había salido de mi habitación, como siempre a mi madre no le importó, claro, si más lejos tenía a su hija, esa chica sucia que perdió su inocencia a temprana edad por meterse con un tipo mucho mayor a ella, mejor. Les dije que mi madre ya no me trataba de la misma forma desde aquel evento desafortunado. Estaba sumida en mis pensamientos acerca de cómo ese imbécil cambió mi vida completamente, cuando escuché que tocaban la puerta, al principio no le di importancia, pero una idea muy tonta se metió a mi cabeza. "Eriol vino a buscarme". Luego de catalogarla como una completa estupidez volví a absorberme.

- (abrieron la puerta) Te buscan- mi querida madre, como siempre sin tocar. Su expresión me decía que no estaba feliz en absoluto y aquel pensamiento desechado retornó con fuerza.- Es un chico.- dijo esto como si se tratara de una blasfemia. Si bien nunca había llevado muchachos a mi casa ella al parecer pensaba que estaba en una vida algo "promiscua".

- ¿Quién es?- me atreví a preguntar, sabiendo en mi interior la respuesta pero tratando de ignorarla.

- Un tal Hiraguisawa.- mi cerebro se trancó, pero traté de mantener una expresión indiferente así que asentí, me levanté de la cama y salí de mi cuarto. Solté un pequeño suspiro. Estaba segura de que vino porque lo dejé plantado, pero saber que lo vería no me asustó en absoluto como debería de haber estado. Admitámoslo, si todo esto hubiera ocurrido un mes antes, me habría encerrado por temor, pero hoy sentí que debía enfrentarlo. Él se merecía una explicación.

Bajé lenta y pesadamente las escaleras preparando mi discurso de perdón. Lo vi observando una foto, "esa" foto. Era como si se hubiera dado cuenta de lo que estaba mal en ella, era normal, Eriol es un chico muy observador.

- Esta foto… hay algo raro en ella.- me miró y se fue a otras fotografías, la época en la que todo era bueno.- no me refiero solamente a que tú no te pareces en nada a tu madre, sino que puedes sentir el cariño que se tenían, pero…- hizo una seña con su cabeza.- la tensión es evidente en aquella.

- Hola a ti también.

- ¿Qué pasó?- me enfrentó- ¿fue algo que hice? La verdad yo… yo pensé… que las cosas iban mejorando.- de nuevo esa punzada en mi corazón. Lo herí, nuevamente.- ¿te asusté?

- No, pero me fui por otra razón.- tragué saliva temiendo su reacción.- hoy vi a alguien… lo vi.

No era necesario aclarar quién ya que inmediatamente apretó los puños y sus ojos se nublaron de ira. Se fue acercando más a mí y mi cuerpo reaccionó y di un paso atrás, al ver eso respiró profundo y siguió aproximándose.

- ¿Dónde?- parecía un toro tratando de calmarse, pero sabía que él no me haría daño alguno. Era incapaz.

- En la pista de patinaje, lo vi en el puesto de café, al parecer trabaja ahí.- al recordar el momento un temblor recorrió toda mi columna. Eriol se fue acercando más hasta un paso de distancia entre nosotros. Tomó mi mano y el cosquilleo no se hizo esperar, mi corazón comenzó a latir más fuerte y sentí cómo la sangre ascendió.

- Lamento haberte hecho pasar por eso.- llevó mi mano a sus labios y la besó dulcemente, eliminó la distancia y me hundí en su mar azul irremediablemente. Entonces ya no lo pude negar por más tiempo. El cosquilleo, los latidos, el calor que emanaba su cuerpo mientras que el mío no se conformaba, me exigía más con cada segundo que pasaba. No me había dado cuenta el momento en el que me comenzó a gustar, pero puedo decir con toda seguridad que eso quedó en el pasado ya que este sentimiento era mucho, pero mucho más que una simple atracción. Eriol estaba en lo correcto y aunque no quiera aceptarlo, mi conciencia lo estaba también, estaba enamorada. Amaba a Eriol.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Me sentí como un completo estúpido al conocer la razón de su huída, quería volver a la pista de patinaje inmediatamente y darle a ese cabrón una lección por todo el daño que causó, pero al ver la expresión asustada de Tomoyo cuando mi ira se apoderó por un momento de mi cuerpo me calmé. Besé su mano y acorté la distancia. Era una tortura tenerla tan cerca de mí y no poder hacer nada. Estaba impaciente por besarla, pero ¿y su reacción? Toda mi mente se quedó en blanco al sentir cómo ella me abrazaba, con una poco de indecisión y los temblores usuales cuando tiene que luchar con su cuerpo.

- La que lo lamenta soy yo. Siempre te estoy hiriendo y tú lo soportas. Gracias.- mi alegría no tenía límites. "Al fin se dio cuenta" pensé. Me aparté un poco y tomé su cara en mis manos, acariciando sus mejillas, entonces ella se rió tímidamente, con eso me mató. Era la misma risa que escuchaba cuando estaba con Kinomoto, aquella que me enamoró y que me fue negada por tanto tiempo, ahora estaba dedicada sólo a mí. Me fui acercado finalmente, luego de tantos meses de lucha para estar con ella, de enterarme de su doloroso pasado y de intentar enamorarla había logrado mi meta, la estaba besando.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

….. muchos de ustedes me pidieron un poco de acción, bueno, esto es un poco pero aquí ta! Jejeje el cap está corto, pero deben de comprender una cosa, estoy sumamente ocupada con todo lo que mi cole nos pone encima… si bien lo del teatro salió espectacular (gracias a aquellos que me apoyaron) al parecer el concurso estaba arreglado desde un principio… si, lo sé, apesta, pero así son las cosas. De cualquier manera ahora estoy concentrada en mis clases preuniversitarias para medicina, mis exámenes finales y mi proyecto acerca de la contaminación atmosférica acá en La Paz (que vale la nota del primer parcial de todas las materias, así que me tengo que rajar, es decir, esforzar). Espero sus reviews y como les dije antes… mantengan la mente abierta…. Jejeje

Pa++Y

p.s. estoy pensando hacer una serie de retos de Inuyasha, la cosa funcionaría así: ustedes me dan la palabra para el reto y yo lo publico, después, en sus reviews de éste sólo el primero que llegue con un reto lo haré, luego tendrán que esperar hasta que lo publique para que me reten de nuevo….. ¿les parece? Ah, y si quieren me pueden dar parejas también… ustedes deciden….


End file.
